


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by LondonLily221B



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonLily221B/pseuds/LondonLily221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short scene I ended up cutting from one of my other stories. Loved it and had so much fun writing it, I decided to publish it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> A short scene I ended up cutting from one of my other stories. Loved it and had so much fun writing it, I decided to publish it.

I’m on his lap, facing him. I dig my fingers into his sweaty back, my legs wrapped tightly around him, and his arms enveloped around me, his arms clinging to my sides, his hands holding me.   
He breathes hot and heavily into my ear as thrusts hard up into me; I push to the back a little and grind my hips on him.   
His hands travel to my aching breasts, his tongue gliding over my perked nipples. With a hungry grunt, he pushes me onto my back, not breaking our connection and thrusts harder, picking up speed, building me to my climax.   
I rest my head back in ecstasy. He moves my hair behind my shoulder and begins to plant soft kisses on my collar bone up to my exposed neck.  
He climbs off of me, lying next to me.   
I turn my head to see Tom smiling over at me; I smile and lean over to kiss him.

I startle awake, sitting up, and looking around the room. That was…a memory, not a dream…  
I look over at Ben who is still sleeping peacefully. He is sleeping on his side, facing me. I move closer to him, cuddling up close to him, he shifts slightly, wrapping his arm around me and gently nuzzling his head against the top of mine.


End file.
